A Nighttime Visit
by lilactorgirl
Summary: Bobby gets a ride home from Eames after a hard case, and gets an unexpected phone call and a visit.


"Penny for your thoughts?"

Robert Goren, a tall, broad-shouldered man with salt-and-pepper hair turned to face his petite, strawberry-blond partner, Alexandra (Alex) Eames.

Bobby sighed. "Nothing, Eames… it's nothing. It's just…" He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

Alex was silent for a moment, but then answered, "Bobby… there was a quart of Nicole Wallace's blood in that room. Like I said, someone will probably find her body in fishing net in a few days."

Bobby shook his head. "I dunno, Eames. Something just felt wrong about the place. It seems too…" He rubbed his forehead with one of his massive hands. "It seems too simple… too easy."

Eames sighed, and pulled the SUV to a stop outside Bobby's apartment building. She turned to face him, and saw the exhaustion and worry in his brown eyes. She bit her lip—she hated seeing him like this. And Nicole Wallace was the only one who had that effect on Bobby.

Bobby picked his portfolio up off of the dashboard, and got out. He paused before closing the door, and whispered, "Thanks, Eames. See you tomorrow." With that he shut the door and went straight into his apartment without another glance at her. Eames watched him get into an elevator, and then pulled back into traffic.

Bobby closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as the elevator climbed. It was nearly midnight, and he was exhausted. Finally he reached his floor, and stepped out. He stepped up to his apartment, and saw a note taped to the door. Frowning, he tore off the letter, pulled out his key, and let himself into his apartment.

He took off his jacket and threw it onto the back of a chair. Turning the note over, he went to his refrigerator and pulled out a soda. He then plopped down on his couch and took a large gulp of soda. Then he carefully opened the envelope. It was a woman's stationary… Bobby had been afraid of this.

_I'm not gone._

Suddenly Bobby's cell rang. Bobby jumped. He looked at the caller ID… he didn't recognize the number, but he thought he knew who it was.

"Goren," he answered.

"That was pretty stupid of you, Goren. Using Ella to try to catch me." It was a woman, with an Australian accent—Nicole Wallace.

Bobby's throat went dry. After a moment he responded. "Hello, Nicole."

"Ah… it's nice to be known by the 'world's greatest detectives.' You do have a perfect record don't you? Or rather… almost perfect."

"Bragging doesn't become you, Nicole," Bobby snapped. "Why are you calling me?"

"To make sure you knew that our little game isn't over, Bobby. I thought maybe the lack of sense on your part meant you weren't as anxious to find me as I thought you were."

"Ella was our only shot. We knew you'd contact her," Goren said.

"Yes, but you should've also known I wouldn't take her back. Not after she obviously distrusted me, thanks to you."

"No!" Bobby screamed. "_You_ did that, Nicole, when you alienated her from her family!"

"She needed to know who they were!"

"They were decent people who wouldn't have gotten involved in your life. You see, Nicole, your problem is a complete lack of trust. You can't even trust those you love. You couldn't even trust your three-year-old daughter! You're alone, Nicole, and you'll always be alone!"

There was silence for a moment. Then Nicole asked, "Bobby… are you… alone?"

Bobby blinked. "Uh… why?"

"Just answer the question, Bobby. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. I live alone. What does that have anything to do with anything?"

"Then you know what it's like."

"No… it's different with me. I trust others, Nicole!"

"Really, Bobby? Does that include your gorgeous partner detective Eames? You certainly seem… withdrawn around her. Perhaps because she's had a child?"

"You leave Eames out of this!"

"You know, I wondered something Bobby… perhaps the surrogacy was a lie? Maybe Eames had to get rid of the child for some reason?"

"What're you getting at?"

Nicole laughed. "You're not as bright as usual, Bobby. Let's just say I wondered if you and your partner had… had a little fun together. Is that what you meant by 'Don't count me out yet!' when I said that you and I weren't meant to have children?"

Bobby froze. "No, Nicole. Eames and I are partners, and nothing more!"

"Of course, of course… but by choice?" Nicole was taunting him now.

"We're professionals."

"Yes, again—I know. But don't tell me that you don't feel anything when you see her beautiful deep brown eyes peer into yours…"

"Stop it!"

"…or that you haven't imagined her running her petite hands through your soft grey hair… or perhaps wondered what flavor of lip-gloss she was wearing…"

"You're a monster, Nicole!" Bobby screamed.

"Oh, a monster? Clever, Bobby. Did your mother call you that during one of her episodes?"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"I enjoy our little game, Bobby. Especially when the ball's in my court. You had your fun… interviewing me, pretending you'll catch me. The game's not over, and it's my turn."

With that the line clicked.

Hands shaking, Bobby closed his cell phone. He put it on the coffee table, and went into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

He turned on the television, and the news came on. He changed the channel to Letterman, and turned the volume way up to distract himself. He shed his tie and shirt, and changed into comfortable shorts. Finally unable to concentrate, he turned off the television and the light by his bed.

He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. It had been a long day…

Bobby sighed. And then, he felt an arm wrap around his middle, a gentle and affectionate gesture. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I missed you," he whispered.

A woman's voice responded softly, "I'm sorry, Bobby." There was a moment of silence, and then the woman continued, "I can't keep doing this."

Bobby shook his head. "You have to. I… I can't lose you."

"You're stronger than you think, Bobby. You don't need me." Bobby felt a hand run through his hair, gently and softly.

"I always have…" he whispered.

The woman gave a deep sigh. "What is it about Nicole that gets to you?"

Bobby thought for a moment, and then thought, "Her hatred and contempt of the world. Her distrust of everyone and everything around her…"

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because… well, because sometimes I feel that way myself," Bobby answered softly. "I feel like… I don't know. Sometimes I just get so confused."

The woman was silent. "That's okay, Bobby. Sometimes… I get confused too. That's why we must have faith in others, because sometimes we need them to help us." With that, the woman patted Bobby on the back, and kept her arm wrapped around him. "Now get some sleep, Bobby."

Bobby closed his eyes, and relished the warm embrace surrounding him. He opened his eyes once more, glanced at a photo on his nightstand, and whispered, "Good night, Mom."

The voice behind him answered, "Goodnight, my darling Bobby."


End file.
